Tão Frio
by daniihh
Summary: UA - POV Dimitri/Strigoi a respeito de um possível encontro com Rose. Pós SK


Tão Frio

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Sim, eu preciso." Virei-me e deixei meu irmão, caminhando em direção ao beco. Eu o ouvi jurar levemente como ele fugiu para casa. À segurança. Longe do perigo que eu trouxe-me mais perto a cada passo.

Eu estava esperando esta noite por um mês e foi finalmente aqui. Ela foi finalmente aqui. Eu poderia vê-la muito antes de ela me ver e eu e minhas malditas novas habilidades as quais eu ainda não tinha habituado.

Algo em suas feições mudou e eu sabia que ela podia sentir-me. Ela podia sentir Strigoi de uma forma que deixou centenas de mortos na sua jornada para chegar até mim. Ela era uma lenda e não era mesmo um adulto.

Ela era comprimiu os olhos contra a escuridão tentando olhar para mim. Eu sabia que podia voltar atrás antes que ficasse muito longe. Eu poderia sair. Eu poderia correr e ela nunca seria capaz de me encontrar. Eu poderia ser um covarde.

Eu me aproximei para a luz e Rose ficou rígida. Ela pensou que estava pronta, mas eu vi o clarão de dor através de sua raia de recursos antes da compostura voltar ao lugar novamente. Ela ia fazer isso, eu poderia ver isso. Ela estava determinada a passar por isso sem nenhuma emoção.

"Dimitri".

Eu nunca esperava que seu tom de ser tão vazias como a sua expressão era apenas então. Ela tinha mudado no mês desde que eu a tinha visto. Não havia nenhum traço da Roza pela qual eu havia se apaixonado, e como eu me aproximei eu sabia o porquê. Uma parte dela havia morrido, como se tivesse dentro de mim. Ela era tornar-se amargo em sua busca para mim.

"Você veio." Eu mantive minhas palavras tão vazias como as dela. Eu não poderia trazer-me para lhe mostrar que eu não havia mudado. Ela estava olhando para um monstro, eu tinha que me lembrar disso.

"Eu fiz uma promessa a um amigo antes de morrer. Eu pretendo mantê-lo."

Sim. Ela realmente fez, ela estava falando de mim no passado. Para ela eu estava morto. Eu nunca seria capaz de chegar perto dela outra vez, eu tinha imaginado todas as noites que poderia haver uma maneira.

Eu sorri sem graça para ela. Eu tinha que ser o cara mal aqui. "Bem vamos ver o que você tem, menina."

Ela olhou para mim, o buraco vazio onde o meu coração tinha sido espremido. Ela estava lutando com algo dentro dela. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei a armar a minha cabeça para o lado. "Não me diga, você não pode passar por isso."

Rose olhou, seus traços definidos. Ela deu um passo para o lado e foi como se todo o mundo que nos rodeia dissolvido. Ela era a única coisa que eu podia ver, e o que eu vi foi o ódio. Ela estava se preparando para atacar, mas vendo-me para qualquer sinal de movimento. Ela tinha apenas começado a mão superior em mim uma vez, e eu tinha sido o único a treiná-la. Ela estava revivendo mentalmente cada movimento que eu já havia feito em todas as nossas práticas, tentando antecipar o meu primeiro passo.

Eu cruzei meus braços, esperando, e que quando ela atacou. Não era um movimento feito para matá-lo foi um chute na cara que me mandou para trás ligeiramente. Ela rapidamente virou-se e meteu o pé para cima e eu senti meu nariz. Como eu pulei para trás, percebi que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava tentando desfigurar a minha cara assim eu seria mais fácil de combater. Se ela não podia ver meu rosto ela poderia concentrar-se mais claramente no fato de que eu era agora Strigoi. Ela era inteligente.

Eu evitei o chute próximo e sem pensar atirou no meu pé, batendo o seu equilíbrio fora. Quando ela atingiu o lado da calçada, em primeiro lugar, eu lutei com a voz interior gritando para eu pegar ela. Para não deixá-la cair. Eu não poderia ajudá-la, ela tinha que me odiar. Ela tinha que pensar que todos os traços do homem que ela amava tinha ido embora.

Se cada sentido, não tivesse sido aumentado, eu poderia ter perdido seu salto para cima e colocando um comprimento de uma pessoa entre nós. Ela tinha chegado rápido na sua missão, eu tinha que dar-lhe isso.

"Não se reprima", ela rosnou.

Eu a ataquei, e ela me bloqueou perfurando minhas costas com a força de um pequeno caminhão que ela girou-me para longe dela. Ela pegou a estaca de prata no bolso e fui para longe dela.

Ela olhou para mim do outro lado do beco e eu olhava para ela. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não poderia ser esse monstro e machucá-la. Eu pensei que estava que preparado para isso, mas eu não estava.

"Roza".

"Não!", Ela vociferou. "Não se atreva a chamar-me assim."

Ela correu o mais rápido que podia em minha direção e desviou no último segundo, usando o lixo que eu estava em pé ao lado de uma alavanca e ela saltou no ar pronta para me chutar de novo. Agarrei-a antes que ela pudesse terra outro golpe e girou em torno dela batendo suas costas contra a parede. Eu agarrei os braços ao seu lado e arranquei a estaca de suas mãos, atirando-a de lado. Eu podia ver a raiva, o medo, a tristeza, tudo misturado em seus olhos.

Eu cobri-la com a minha boca e eu senti sua luta contra mim. Ela lutou e matou centenas de Strigoi para chegar a mim, mas eu sabia que ela nunca tinha estado nesta posição antes. Quando eu a beijei, eu podia jurar que eu senti meu coração bater novamente. Ela lutou muito para fugir, mas eu tinha, eu tinha que fazê-la ver que eu ainda estava ali.

Lentamente, eu senti que ela ceder e beijar-me. Deixei-a ir para os braços e inclinou-se mais para ela e ela levou as mãos até o meu rosto. Corri minhas mãos através de seu cabelo e senti uma fome inteiramente nova. Eu precisava estar mais perto dela, mais do que fisicamente possível. Eu estava sentindo tudo sobre ela de uma forma totalmente nova. Eu beijei seu pescoço e senti o seu coração acelerar. Lembrei-me que eu tinha visto a primeira vez que eu tinha colocado os olhos em Roza. Ela tinha sido mordida antes. Uma parte dela queria e então me afastei.

"Não." Eu não iria mordê-la. Eu nunca traria qualquer tipo de dano a ela.

"É você." Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Você é você."

Concordei. Eu soltei ela novamente suavemente.

"Você está com frio." Sabia ouvidos normais não teriam captado as suas palavras, mas eu ah ouvi tão claramente como se ela tivesse gritado eles.

"Sim". Senti-la novamente tenso como eu ouvi. Alguém estava no telhado de um dos edifícios nos observando. Olhei para cima e vi olhando para mim, seus olhos dizendo o que eu temia. Mais guardiões estavam chegando.

"Eu te amo, Roza." Beijei mais uma vez e serpenteava volta para as sombras, deixando-a para trás.


End file.
